Not Quite Gossip Girl
by BadWolf-36
Summary: Ever wonder what the history of the new glee club at McKinley High looked like from a normal students perspective? Well now you can! Follow our narrator as she takes you own the journey of New Directions.
1. Prologue: Come Follow Me

McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. You would think it would just be a normal sleepy town in the Midwest, like all the others. But it's not, as much as I wish we could be a normal high school McKinley is a bit different. What you don't know though is that our school was once like any other school. The jocks and cheerleaders ruled the school, and the nerds where the outcasts.

But then our resident Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester decided he would restore the dying glee club. Back in his day here at McKinley the glee club was the popular group of the school and people where absolutely dying to be in it. (Ha! Like that's even possible now!) Anyway it was then when that sign up list went up that our school flipped upside down. Or as I enjoy saying, McKinley's social ranking went to hell in a hand basket.

I bet your wondering now what happened to make our school so abnormal? Well I can tell you. Think of me as your personal guide through the first two years of our "reformed" glee club and how McKinley took a bit of a three sixty. If you need a reference to think of me, just think of me as like gossip girl. Except I'm not filthy rich and snooty like she is. Oh don't get me wrong, I'm not some friendless loser who just wants to basically blog about our school social system. I have friends, just none that are associated with really anything much to do with this. Or that's what you'll think ;)

Anyway, now for your pleasure and enjoyment, the story of our glee club New Directions and slightly of McKinley High School.


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

_The First Day of the Start of the Madness_

It had started out like any other day here. Kurt Hummel had been thrown in the dumpster by the jocks after a teacher had walked away, in this case it had been Mr. Schuester. He was then tossed in the dumpster by mainly Noah Puckerman (Puck) and Finn Hudson, the two main players of the football team. Well not before he handed over his new Marc Jacobs jacket to Finn so it wouldn't get dirty.

Yet some of us couldn't help but notice Mr. Schuester looking at the old glee trophies before his Spanish class. This was our first hint that maybe something would be different about today. Spanish class was very normal though, lots of repetition that bored us to sleep. Then the bell rang at 3:45 signaling that school was over for the day and we where free to do as we pleased. Well as free as we could be with extra-curricular activities and homework.

That afternoon my group of friends and I heard a boy singing "Where is Love" when standing near the choir room, being directed by the glee advisor Mr. Ryerson. Many of us just snickered and let them be thinking nothing of the singing and just wanting to hang out. Not much else happened that day, but the next was a bit more interesting.

Many of the staff knew the next day that the glee advisor Mr. Ryerson had actually been fired for inappropriate conduct. Now none of us students really knew that, and we also didn't know that Mr. Schuester went to Principle Figgins. And I hope you can guess what comes next. Right, he asked if he could take over the glee club since Mr. Ryerson would no longer be allowed to run the glee club. Now Figgins informed Mr. Shue that he would have to also pay sixty dollars a month to keep the glee club up and running, because he _certainly_ wasn't going to pay for it. He also talked about how the Cheerios (our school cheerleading squad) had a huge budget because they had been on Fox News and where quite famous around the country. And now Mr. Shue knew that he would have to pay sixty dollars and only be allowed to use the theater costumes for his new and reformed glee club. But none of us students really knew this.

It was the day after that that the list went up. It said at the top, "New Directions! Glee club sign up." In big bold letters to get the attention of passerby's (New Directions was going to be the new name for the glee club as well.) The sign up was very meager with only five people signing up. The first was Mercedes Jones, a large black girl with a lot of spunk and soul. The next was Kurt Hummel, resident fashion wannabe and to some of us very obviously gay. Then was Artie Abrams a poor nerd that was stuck in a wheelchair. Quite frankly it looked like his mother dressed him every day, but that could be expected with his deformity. After Artie was Tina Cohen-Chang a wannabe Goth with a stutter. And last but not least was Rachel Berry. Rachel was the drama queen of the theater geeks and was constantly posting videos of herself singing online. Constantly the cheerleaders would post rude comments on her videos during down time during Cheerios practice. So quite frankly it was a band of five misfits that liked to sing and kind of dance.

From what we heard outside the choir room door, it sounded like the first practice was a mess. The choreography was lame and the singing was meager, at best. With Artie crashing into the piano at the end. It was a nice touch to the end of his solo and then Rachel stormed out of the practice. From the way things where looking, this new glee club would not turn out to be very successful at all.

After Rachel had stormed out we watched her run to the bathroom and change into one of her ridiculous sweater dresses and went to the stands at the football field. Mr. Schuester followed her, trying to talk to her. In the end Rachel said if he didn't find a good male lead vocalist she would quit. Mr. Schuester looked after her with a sad look on his face.

Then Mr. Schuester went to other teachers he knew asking if they knew of anyone who would want to join Glee. He talked to Sue about the Cheerio's and she said no way because cheerleader where the top of the ladder and glee kids where the bottom. He went to Ms. Pillsbury, who just said that kids would do what they thought was cool, which wasn't always who they weren't. And then he went to the football coach who originally said no but Mr. Schuester talked to the football players in the locker room one afternoon after practice. No one signed up but Mr. Schuester heard Finn Hudson singing in the shower when he went to get the list and thought he would help him become a glee clubber.

He did this by saying Finn had pot that had actually been given to him originally. Finn swore it wasn't his in Shue's confrontation and Shue brought out all the things that pointed him as the guilty party and would could happen to him. Things like prison and loosing scholarships and all that kind of stuff. He then said that he saw a bit of himself in Finn and that he expected more of him. And it got through to Finn! (Surprise surprise thick headed football guy got stuff.) Mainly because he always tried to do better and knew he had more in himself than he gave. And also to make his mother very proud of him.

It was then with saying either detention or glee club that Mr. Schuester got Finn into New Directions. For his first practice he sang a duet of "You're the One I Want" with Rachel. It sounded slightly nice, but it's not like my group of friends where really listening to them at all.

That Saturday the small glee club of six along with the two chaperons went to Carmel high school to check out the competition. They learned some things about one another. Like Rachel learned that Finn was going out with Quinn Fabray, leader of the celibacy club. And Emma learned that Shue was having marital problems. They then watched their competition for the year, Vocal Adrenaline. Every last one of them was spellbound by the group and realized they would really have to work hard to beat them at Sectionals.

But then the football team found out about Finn. And Puck said he had to be punished so he was paint balled! Now that was a joy to see, Finn Hudson the star quarterback covered in bright green paint. And at the next rehearsal Shue said he was leaving because his wife learned that she was pregnant and he was going to switch to being an accountant, instead of being a Spanish teacher. Which Finn was happy about slightly because it got him out of being in New Directions.

Rachel tried to confront Finn about quitting. She said he was throwing away a talent and a love that would be great. That day at football practice Finn made up his mind. As a welcome back into the football clique the team was going to give him the first roll on a port a potty roll with Artie inside. He then saved Artie from the roll and wheeled him away heading to a New Directions rehearsal. He then got the team together to do all the things needed for a glee club. Music was Finn, choreography was Rachel, costumes Mercedes, Artie guitar, Kurt also clothing and they would figure out something for Tina.

Emma that afternoon showed Will a video of him at nationals in high school. Mr. Schuester broke down crying slightly, remembering that he was so happy then. And also with the realization that he also felt that way for his child and he would still have to take up accounting. Or so he thought until he heard the six members of New Directions singing "Don't Stop Believing" really quite well. So it looked like Mr. Schuester was actually staying with the group.

So it looked like that New Directions would have somewhat of a chance after all. There was still a lot of work the group had to do but it looked like they had potential. Still none of us students knew too much about them yet. And we wouldn't until a little bit later. When New Directions gave their first school assembly.

_A/N: So there is your first chapter of this story! Okay so this girl really isn't like me and you can probably tell that it's basically going through the beginning episodes again. I've forgotten quite a few of them except for the musical numbers, so this is for me and for you all. Hope you all are enjoying it so far! _

_By the way, if you want a small Glee role play to join if you role play join this one, it's great. Only three characters taken so far and lots left! .net/forum/Glee_ForumRoleplay/93943/ So that is all for now! Hope you enjoy again! _


End file.
